Dragon Dream
by FireMariMan70
Summary: This inspiration came from a dream a few days ago. I was this same dragon as I was in my dream. I think the dragon's colors came from a Fire Mario, which is who I use in brawl and how I got my name. I hope you will like it and more chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Waking up to the sounds of things falling off my TV, I looked up and there was Sister, my cat. It was always her was of saying "Let me out" when she wasn't sleeping on the bed. I got up and let her out the door, and then went to the bathroom. I came back in and looked at my clock which read, 9:30. "Mom already went to her class." I thought to myself. I yawned for a second and then rubbed my eye of its sleep. When I had stopped, I accidentally scratched the top of my eye. "That cant be," I thought, "I just cut my nails, there was no way these nubs can scratch anything." I went back into the bathroom and washed the scratch out a bit. I was rubbing it with my right palm when suddenly I felt a small sharp poking near my scalp. I tried to touch it with my finger, but there was something blocking my touch, and every time I tried to touch it, I would get that same poke again. I started to feel my fingers to the end when I was touching something off the end of my finger. I followed it all the way down and it was the shape of a claw! Every finger had it, including my toes!

I ran back into my room just to see if this was right. I grabbed my pillow and stabbed it with my finger. I took it off and as I thought, there was a gaping hole into it. I crawled up onto my bed and propped my back aginst the wall. But when I did there was a huge lump there and it hurt. I got up and then felt the lump go all the way down into the shape of a wing! I then started to feel my skin and as I thought, it was rough and bumpy like scales! I twitched my backside too and I could feel the resemblence of a tail there too. "This can't be real!" I thought, so I put it to the last test. I inhaled and exhaled and that explained it all. Fire erupted from my mouth, and then and there I knew what had happened. I had become a dragon in some form of way. But I couldn't see it for some reason; Every thing was invisible! I looked in the mirror and I had been left unchanged. I peered over and saw my Flip Ultra camera. I stood up and recorded myself all the way down to my foot. I played it back and to my suprize, I was correct. I was a dragon.

I looked at my large rigid head with some vivid red spikes running down my snow white scaly back. My wingspan looked to be about six feet across, and maybe a couple feet wide. My pearl white claws were about a few inches from where my fingers were. My tail dropped down to be about a few feet long with the vivid red spikes running down it. And my height was about a foot larger than I was in human form. I had a small round belly with a smooth bright red underside running down. But as I tried not to faint, I kept playing back the recording over and over to see all of the different details, when I happened to notice a note on my TV stand with a small green bottle, a bag of powder next to it, and a book off to the side. I unfolded the note, but I wasn't careful and accidentally punctured it with my new claw. I was careful to open the rest and began reading the note.

"Dear Young Dragon,

By now, I am sure that you have seen your change. It was time to see that you really are a dragon that was just delayed. The Dragon Council suspended your dragon chi because of your parents knowing and the area your in. I convinced them that it could be arranged and you would be my student. It is a big commentment on your part and we understand if you do not want this life changer. If you wish not to be a dragon, drink the green potion now. It is a mind erase potion that will put you to sleep, and while you are in snooze, we will expel the dragon chi from you. You will have to fly yourself here to New York City to accept this all and be ready for the Dragon Council. I can make arrangements for you if needed. Your chi is just developing which is why you can see yourself. It hasen't taken full identity for you, but in everyone else's eyes, you are a dragon. I also suspect that reasons you don't want to do this is because of leaving home. The powder there is another mind erase spell for your parents. It will erase the fact that they ever had a son, so they wouldn't be sad if you left. It lasts for 24 hours so spread it in the air if you leave. The book there is a Map Journal I wrote that can get you to the shop unseen and safe. I wish you good luck on your traval, new dragon.

Lao Shi."

I couldn't beleave the fact that I was being summoned by the Dragon Council! As I thought I had to do this. It was my nature as a dragon now to be among my own kind. So I had no choice to leave home and get to New York City.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Home

I knew this flight would be a long journey so I went into the kitchen and started to think what I could bring to eat with me. I looked through all of the cabnits and found my Dad's last can of Spam. I thought that now I could put my fire to the test. I uncanned the Spam and put it in a pan from the shelf. I blew over it to give a nice even coat of fire and gave it a good golden brown coat. "Being a dragon can sure help out in the kitchen." I thought. I grabbed some bread off the top of the fridge, and the mayo, mustard, and ketchup from inside. I also got some cheese in the snack pan drawer. I set everthing on the counter and put the Spam on a plate. I sliced the ham with my claw into 6 and spead out 6 slices of bread. I used a simple butter knife and started to spread some mayo onto each slice of bread. My claw kept piercing my palm, but with the rough dragon scales I had it didn't seem to hurt. I finished up the mayo and started to put on the mustard and ketchup, aswell as the cheese. I formed everything together and made three sandwiches, one of which I started to scarf down now.

I packed the other two in a large Ziploc freezer bag, and then cleaned up the mess. It felt bad leaving home at an early age, but I had to. I really didn't have anything else to pack, because I would be with Lao Shi all of the time. I took some money though and put it in my Ziploc, since I didn't have pockets at the time. Even thought I could still see my pockets, my dragon skin blocked the access of my person. I open the door to the garage and went outside to practice fly. I jumped into the air and began accending with the flap of my wings. I flew up to the top of the roof, and quickly hovered down, because an oncoming car was coming. It was really weird to fly because I couldn't see my wings, so it felt like I was going to fall any second. Suddenly my right arm twitched and it began the transform of my dragon. The snow white scales gleamed brightly, and reflected off of my pearl white claws. It had been the only thing so far to change, but more was yet to come. I went back inside and grabbed the powder I left in my room. I threw it into every room, and I watched it scatted around the room into smoke.

"Well...goodbye mom and dad, thanks for taking care of me..." I said almost droppinng a tear. But it was my destiny and I had to accept it; Even if the cost was high. I grabbed the book, the bag, and went back outside in the backyard. I opened up the book, when it started talking to me! "Hello Young Dragon, it seems you choose your Dragon Chi. I am happy for your decision. This book will tell you how to get to the shop, so we can meet you. First you must..." The book went on, as I flew up in the air, and began Dragon Flight.

"Jake, it seems the book I gave to the newest dragon has accepted it and is flying here now. I want you to try and meet up with him over the states so that he doesn't get lost. He needs to get here ASAP. Understand?" Lao Shi said with his finger pointed at him. "Awwwww man, but G, I was going to chill with Trix and Spud down at the stakepark." "He is a new dragon in trouble looking for his way here. You will meet up with him so we can get him here." "Hey kid, imagine if you were that dragon, leaving home to come here, how would you feel?" Fu added after Lao Shi. "Alright, Dragon Up!" He uddered his warcry. "Take this book, it will lead you to him and then get back here." "Ok G, i'll be back." Jake ran out the back door and flew over the city of New York.

"You think they will run into each other?" Fu mumbled to Lao Shi. "I know so," he replied while tucking his arms in his sleeves. "I have Jake's book set to lead to the new dragon." "You tracked the new kid, like someone who can't read?!" "I didn't want him to get lost!" Lao Shi exclaimed. "Hmm..." Fu hummed. "Lets just hope they can find each other..." Lao Shi wondered...


End file.
